


Хорошие мальчики - 2

by Marina_ri



Series: Хорошие мальчики [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обида перерастает в злость, злость в растерянность, растерянность в обиду и так по кругу. Джаред тонет в непрошенных, непривычных, неприятных чувствах. Он дрейфует в мутном море мыслей и ощущений, которые не может понять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошие мальчики - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Тоже для дорогой Nightmare___!

Обида перерастает в злость, злость в растерянность, растерянность в обиду и так по кругу. Джаред тонет в непрошенных, непривычных, неприятных чувствах. Он дрейфует в мутном море мыслей и ощущений, которые не может понять.  
Он же хотел трахнуть Эклза? Он его трахнул.   
Не должно быть так паршиво и больно.   
Джаред называет про себя Эклза исключительно блядью и шлюхой, и от этого еще сильнее хочется.   
Салли говорит:  
\- Отличные фотографии, парень! Задай жару, покажи, на что способен! Нам нужна съемка тренировки всей команды!  
Салли фальшив до ужаса. Джаред теребит ремень фотоаппарата, висящего на груди. Камера кажется неподъемной, тянет к полу.   
Съемка идет бестолково. Джаред не может себя заставить спуститься с трибун и поработать с командой – он просто плывет по течению: щелкает то, что происходит на стадионе, стараясь смотреть на Эклза исключительно через видоискатель.   
Эклз не игнорирует его нарочито – он игнорирует его естественно. Как если бы ни-че-го не случилось тогда в сортире. Он мажет по Джареду равнодушным взглядом, когда тренер Хиггс раздраженно сообщает: его любимую команду снова будут отвлекать, в смысле, снимать для долбанной газеты.   
И все, и дальше Эклз занят только бегом.   
Джаред жалеет, что снова выбрал пленку – надо бы посмотреть, насколько все плохо, но пока он не окажется в красной темной комнате, он не узнает, каков процент шлака сегодня получается на выходе.  
Эклз выравнивает дыхание, стоя к Джареду задницей и упираясь ладонями в колени.   
Отпиздить бы его, чтобы глотал кровь и сопли! Чтобы просил прекратить. Чтобы просил…  
Кулаки ноют, мудила, педик ебучий, подстилка… перед глазами красное, и пленка автоматически мотается в кассету, неужели уже тридцать шесть кадров отщелкал? Когда успел? На что, бля?!   
Пальцы трясутся от похоти и злобы, когда Джаред меняет кассету и клацает крышкой.   
Он отщелкивает всего три пленки, и дальше тупо сидит на трибунах, вынашивая планы страшной мести. Он так увлекается, что даже не замечает, когда заканчивается тренировка.  
Тим, самый младший в команде, подсаживается к Джареду на скамью Он уже успел переодеться, и от него пахнет мылом.   
\- Ну как? Получилось? А покажи? Как это – нет просмотра? А-а-а, пленка… А мне отец обещал подарить зеркалку на пятнадцатилетие! А какой у тебя объектив?  
Джаред отмахивается от Тима. Потом, мол.  
Он перемещается ближе к раздевалкам и жадно вглядывается в лица тех, кто выходит из дверей. Кажется, Эклз еще не появлялся. Девчонка, сучка, потаскуха… моется, небось, по два часа и перед зеркалом потом торчит час!   
В животе екает предвкушением, решение еще не оформилось, но Джаред уже знает: скоро Эклз пожалеет… обо всем пожалеет, мразь!  
Член каменный, больно, неудобно, и Джаред морщится. Хиггс что-то орет ему, вроде бы прогоняет со стадиона, и Джаред спускается к раздевалкам.   
Внутри влажно, в душе льется вода. Джаред убирает камеру в чехол и аккуратно ставит кофр у шкафчиков. Так и есть – форма Эклза разбросана по скамье беспорядочно. А Джаред думал – он даже грязную, потную одежду складывает аккуратной стопкой.   
Джаред быстро раздевается и заходит в душевую, запирая за собой дверь.   
Эклз стоит под душем, упираясь одной рукой в кафельную стену. На лязганье замка он оборачивается и равнодушно оглядывает голого Джареда. Джаред сам не замечает, как стыдливо прикрывает стоящий член ладонями, сложенными лодочкой.   
\- Ну-ка брысь, Джастин, это душевая только для команды! – бросает Эклз и отворачивается, как ни в чем не бывало. Струи воды с силой лупят по его спине, и у Джареда слезятся глаза от пара или от бешенства.  
Джаред видит перед внутренним взором красный свет лампы, чувствует собирательный запах мужского пота и нескольких гелей для душа, он задыхается во влажном воздухе и медленно отводит руки от паха. Член покачивается, когда Джаред делает шаг к Эклзу под душ.   
Он сам не знает, откуда берутся силы – Эклз натренированный гондон, он легко может завалить Джареда с одного удара, несмотря на разницу в росте, и, видимо, это чистое везение, да еще эффект неожиданности.  
Джаред хватает Эклза за мокрые пряди на затылке и толкает его в стену. Вода прохладная, но не настолько, чтобы остудить ярость Джареда.  
\- Меня. Зовут. Джаред.  
На каждое слово приходится движение. Заломить Эклзу руку, сжать пальцы на его загривке, сдавливая шею, коленом раздвинуть его ноги.   
\- Пусти, мудила… У тебя будут неприятности! – шипит Эклз, но Джаред перестает соображать в тот момент, когда его член касается накаченной мокрой задницы.   
Он крепко держит за зубами готовый вылететь стон. Он лезет пальцами Эклзу между ягодиц, и тот шипит сквозь зубы, и пытается высвободиться, но нет, ни-за-что!   
Джареда трясет от желания засадить ублюдку немедленно. Он кусает Эклза в плечо, в шею, беспорядочно толкается в него пальцами, и нихуя не получается, вообще!   
Эклз вырывается, они скользят по мыльному полу, и Джаред смотрит вниз, на розовую воду. Очередная красная капля смывается в водосток, и Джаред поворачивает голову Эклза к себе за подбородок. Он разбил ему нос.  
Бля. О, Господи. Что же теперь будет?..  
Вместо того, чтобы извиниться и попросить не рассказывать никому, Джаред целует Эклза в изогнутый злобой рот.   
И все становится просто, потому что Эклз отвечает, и его губы соленые, и хлюпает кровь, когда он пытается дышать носом…  
Джаред осыпает неловкими поцелуями его лицо, и понимает: Эклз раньше вырывался в пол силы. Поскольку теперь, когда он не хочет больше целоваться, он отталкивает Джареда так, что он едва удерживается на ногах.  
Они стоят друг напротив друга и тяжело дышат, и Эклз втягивает в себя кровь, харкает на пол и насмешливо оглядывает Джареда, как тогда в туалете…  
Джаред кидается вперед, словно в американском футболе – всем корпусом. Он вжимает Дженсена в стену, задирает его ногу и тычется членом в задницу.  
Дженсен опять вырывается, что-то говорит, требует, но Джареду кажется: он просек фишку, понял, как надо себя вести, только никак не войти…  
\- Пусти меня… прими, ну же, ну! Прими меня… – лихорадочно бормочет Джаред и насухую пытается вломиться внутрь…  
\- Да ты порвешь меня, мудила! – орет Эклз и нашаривает за спиной гель для душа на полочке у крана.   
Джаред зубами поддевает крышку, и во рту остается мерзкий мыльный привкус. Он щедро льет на член гель и снова задирает Эклзу ногу.  
\- Т-твою м-м-мать, щиплет! – воет Эклз, но Джаред не останавливается.  
\- Как меня зовут? – спрашивает он, проскальзывая внутрь. Вокруг его члена - мыльные пузыри, аккуратно выстриженные волосы на лобке Дженсена покрыты пеной, искусственный запах хвои забивается в ноздри…  
\- Не помню, – нагло выплевывает Эклз в лицо Джареду. И морщится.  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет!  
\- Щиплет?  
\- НЕТ!  
\- Как меня зовут?  
\- Да похуй!  
Джаред не двигается. Сердце готово выломаться из грудной клетки, он держится только потому, что днем подрочил в том самом туалете, где сука-Эклз его трахнул неделю назад. Теперь все должно быть наоборот.  
Джаред жадно пялится на член Эклза, как тот набухает, поднимается, темнеет. Джаред подается бедрами, тычется глубже. Член выдает Эклза, подрагивает, готовый, горячий, Джаред знает точно, он горячий…  
Джаред отпускает ногу Эклза и размазывает кровь из носа по его губам. А потом набирает в ладонь воды и смывает кровь. Как будто Эклз маленький и сам не умоется.  
Джаред не знает, что происходит, он не понимает, почему все это делает, просто прет за инстинктами.   
\- Щиплет, пиздец… – выдыхает Эклз, и его лицо смягчается. Взгляд становится любопытным, потом – просительным. Потом нетерпеливым.  
\- Ну же, – говорит он. – Ну же, Джаред.  
Джареду не верится.  
О, все-все-все, нет, невозможно…  
Джаред втрахивает Дженсена в кафель, прижимая животом его член.   
Гель для душа совсем не подходит, надо будет спросить про те клевые резинки со смазкой, Джаред никак не войдет до конца, до самого нутра.  
\- Прими глубже-прими-глубже-ну-ну-ну же! – он не соображает, о чем просит, не осознает собственных слов. Но Эклз все понимает, или просто делает, как ему надо.  
Он обхватывает Джареда за шею и сам упрямо надевается на него, сдавленно охнув.  
Надо было отволочь Эклза на лавку в раздевалке или устроиться на полу, или как-то по-другому, потому что то, чем они занимаются – неудобно, неловко, не ритмично, и Джаред ни в какую не дает Дженсену вести, нет уж, нет, хватит…  
Яйца шлепаются о яйца, вода становится невыносимо холодной, и тут Эклз изгибается, стискивая Джареда собой на грани боли. Видимо, именно поэтому Джаред и кончает, или же от того, как кончает Дженсен, как между их сомкнутыми телами образуется озерцо его спермы, которую тут же смывает холодная вода.  
Джаред вылетает из Дженсена и сразу – из-под ледяного водопада. Он дрожит и ждет, когда Дженсен вывернет душ. Но Эклз отворачивается, запрокидывает голову и позволяет жестким струям умыть лицо. Потом набирает в ладонь воду и моет себя между ягодиц.  
\- З-замерзнешь, – выстукивает зубами Джаред.   
Дженсен спокойно закручивает краны, шлепает к стене, где на крючке висит его одинокое полотенце, вытирается, и все это время Джаред никак не может сообразить, где там его сердце. В груди точно нету. В пятках, вроде бы, тоже.  
Эклз бросает Джареду мокрое махровое полотенце и выходит из душевой. Джаред плетется за ним, на ходу пытаясь вытереться.   
\- Прости?.. – пробует Джаред, и Дженсен морщится недовольно.  
\- Не порть все, Падалеки. Я-то думал, ты…  
Дженсен не договаривает. Он одевается очень быстро, хватает свою сумку, пихает в нее грязную форму и выходит из раздевалки… почти. Потому что Джаред нагоняет его, разворачивает и задирает его голову, больно дергая за волосы влажными пальцами.  
\- Я понял, Эклз, – произносит Джаред, и Дженсен облизывает губы, и нет уж. Джаред не станет его целовать.  
\- Завтра там же, где в первый раз. После уроков, – говорит Джаред и отпускает Дженсена, разворачивается к нему спиной.  
Он слышит удовлетворенный смешок, и дверь хлопает. Сердце на месте, и, похоже, Джаред понял значение слова «ликование».  
И… нет, постойте… «Падалеки»?  
Вот же муда-а-а-ак!!!


End file.
